2 Beginning to surrender
by RedAndBlond
Summary: Second in my series: The morning after “Breaking defences”, Janeway and Seven try to escalate their relationship, but are interrupted by an unsuspecting first officer… again.


Title:Beginning to surrenderAuthor:Savé.

Fandom:ST: VOYPairing:J/7

Rating:NC-7Story Number:2/?

Disclaimers:-Characters belong to Paramount. (If they belonged to me, this would have happened long ago and I wouldn't be writing this, would I? ;) )

-I totally respect both Jeri Ryan and Kate Mulgrew 

-Story contains women in love(with each other ;) ) and expressing that love. If that's not to your liking, delete this page now, no hard feelings ;)

-The poem's by Elizabeth Barett Browning.

Summary:The morning after "Breaking defences", Janeway and Seven try to escalate their relationship, but are interrupted by an unsuspecting first officer… again.

**Beginning to surrender**

I'm sitting on the bridge. Chakotay hasn't looked me in the eye for a moment and when he glanced in my direction I saw him turn a deep red. If it weren't so embarrassing, I'd probably be laughing like crazy now.

Then the turbolift doors open and she walks in. Our eyes lock onto each other and when I see her smile gently, my knees turn to jelly. Then she turns to her station and starts putting in data. I don't need to look to know exactly where she's standing behind me. It's like I can feel her presence. The suddenly my console bleeps to let me know I have a message so I download it in a padd and open it. It's a text message, reading:

How do I love thee?

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, --- I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! --- and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

Yours always, Annika

I can feel tears of happiness waiting to overflow and I know I can't stay here without letting everyone on the bridge know I'm head over heels in love with my Astrometrics officer.

"I'll be in my ready room. Commander, you have the bridge."

He nods without looking at me and settles in my chair. When I'm sure nobody's looking at me when I walk past Seven, I let my fingertips softly brush over the small of her back and I can feel her shiver at the contact. Then she lets her fingers softly brush against mine and looks me straight in the eye so I can see the love and devotion in the soft blue of her eyes, which makes me feel a warmth that fills my entire body when I cross the door and enter my ready room.

It's in this moment that I know I'm in this way to deep to crawl back out of this. Starfleet regulations be damned! I've been engaged twice and I loved both Mark and Justin, but that was nothing compared to what I feel for Annika I'm really not so foolish as to let this slip away now I've finally found out what love really can be. It seems like my earlier romances ended up to be a mess just so we could be together. Right now I believe in faith, how else could I have met her? I'm finally complete and I feel like I can handle everything this quadrant throws at me as long as she stands by my side.

But I have to speak to her, see her, feel her to believe she's real. Besides, I have to talk to her to know nothing will change in our professional lives. Although this morning turned out to be a success, I think it'd be better to actually talk with her about it to know where she stands, so I tap my commbadge.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine."

"seven here, captain."

She answers immediately.

"Could you come to my ready room, please?"

"On my way, Captain. Seven out."

I smile and go sit on my couch to await her arrival because I know she went back to Astrometrics. After a few minutes I hear the door chime.

"come."

When she enters I walk towards her, slide my hands around her neck and kiss her softly on her lips. I know she's surprised, but she recovers quickly as she places her hands on my hips and deepens the kiss. After long, glorious minutes I murmur against her lips.

"hello darling, I've missed you. The poem was very sweet, thank you."

She smiles shyly.

"I have missed you, too, Kath-Captain."

I smile tenderly at her.

"It's Kathryn, love. When we're off duty or alone like this, I'd like it if you'd call me Kathryn."

The smile I then receive lights up her entire face so it seems like she's glowing. I kiss her softly before I take her hand and lead her to the couch. When she sits, I sit down so I straddle her legs and put my arms around her neck again. I can feel her arms settle loosely around my hips and kiss her softly.

"We need to talk."

I feel her stiffen beneath me and she stares over my shoulder.

"You wish to end this relationship."

I can see the soft trembling of her lower lip and the barely contained wetness that gathers in her eyes.

"No! no, most definitely not!"

I take her chin between my fingers and turn her head so she can see the love and sincerity in my eyes.

"I'd never do that, to neither of us."

I kiss her softly on the corner of her mouth.

"I love you."

I kiss her softly on her lips.

"More then I ever thought possible."

I kiss her again and I'm relieved when she responds to it now. When her tongue requests entry, I let her in and we keep kissing for several wonderful minutes again. I let my forehead rest against hers and murmur.

"But we do need to talk."

Her lips are only a few centimetres of mine and I can taste the air that leaves her mouth as she talks.

"I am listening."

Her hands travel up and I can feel how they skip beneath my tunic and softly stroke my back.

"God."

I can feel my blood rush to parts more south of my body.

"Start talking."

She murmurs.

"Uhm. Okay… so-"

She softly nibbles a path down my throat.

"I-I think it'd be better if we don't let our-"

I swallow.

"…relationship interfere with our duties."

"Agreed."

Now she's kissing The path back up my throat until she's softly sucking my earlobe. I swallow again and try to remember what I was going to say.

"Ah. Good. And-"

I gasp.

"Would you be all right with keeping our relationship to ourselves?"

She's kissing down my throat again.

"Yess…"

Her hands are moving to the front of my uniform and she's slowly opening the zipper now.

"I-I really don't think we should-"

I'm silenced when her lips capture mine in a searing kiss that leaves me breathless. Then she slowly pushes my uniform jacket down my shoulders and arms and quickly diverts me from both my turtleneck and tank top before frowning at my bra.

"It's on the back"

I pant. After she's been fumbling with the clasp for a while and it wouldn't give away, she takes my bra with both hands and rips it apart with a feral expression on her face. I chuckle but the sound is quickly replaced by a moan as she takes one of my nipples in her mouth and flicks her tongue over it before she starts sucking softly. I close my eyes and let my head fall back as I feel her hands roam over my back. Then she starts manipulating my other nipple with one of her hands and kisses me hard on my mouth before sliding her tongue strongly inside. I let my fingers tangle in her hair and pull her closer to me while I feel her free hand wander towards the zipper of my pants and she swallows my moan in her kiss.

I can feel the ecstasy carry me away when suddenly the world crashes down as we hear the sound of my door chime. I let out a string of curses as I pull my clothes back on as fast as I can while I see Annika hide the remains of my bra beneath one of the pillows of my couch. I take a few deep breaths to steady myself and bring my raging hormones back under control as the chime sounds again.

"Come"

I growl and in walks Chakotay, completely unaware of what he almost walked in on, again.

"Captain, I've got the personnel reports for last month."

Great. Just great. Not only does he interrupts us now, he interrupts us for one of the things I hate most about being a captain. I smile stiffly.

"Thanks for bringing that up again."

He chuckles. I give Seven a longing and apologetic look, which she answers with a slight pout.

"I am returning to Astrometrics. Can we discuss this topic further after our duty shifts?"

I reply huskily

"I'm counting on it"

and give her a smouldering look. Then she turns and walks out of the room, leaving me with a First Officer with an incredibly bad timing and a month's worth of personnel rapports… Though I'm going to suffer the coming hours, I can't wait till the day's over so I can turn back to my quarters and finish what Annika had started just a few minutes before…

TBC…


End file.
